Strawberry temptation
by stocky-parker-dog
Summary: May finds out Drew's weakness and decides to have a little fun. It's not often she has the upper-hand after all. But it results in something a little more than just teasing. What happens when Drew goes a little crazy? Contestshipping oneshot! I do NOT own the characters. Read, Enjoy and Review please.


May's POV

I got dressed for the contest, extremely excited. It was a contest and yes, I was always excited for them, but I had something different. I had a new perfume that I was going to try out. It was called 'temptation', but really, it was just strawberry flavour. I loved it. It was smelt so nice. I sprayed it on my neck twice. I frowned and then sprayed it once on each of my wrists. There, that should do it. I just hoped it wasn't too strong. I didn't have Ash, Brock or even Max to tell me if it was. Oh well, I'd soon find out. I looked in the mirror and frowned. Somehow my usual outfit didn't seem to quite suit. I know! I went to my closet and pulled out my dark green bandana. I took the red one off and replaced it with the green one. There. I felt like a strawberry now. Red with a green top. I giggled at my thoughts.

"Ok, let's go," I called to no-one. I grabbed my bag and tightened it around my waist. Inside was everything I needed to enter this next contest. Contest pass and Pokémon. I walked out, locking my door behind me. I happily skipped along. I had practised this appeal for ages, there was no way I was going to mess it up. I was pretty confident about it.

"May," someone called. It was someone that I knew very well; someone who was my rival and my friend, with green eyes, green hair and an almost ever-present smirk.

"Hey Drew," I called back cheerfully. He raised his eyebrows as he looked at me.

"You know it's not Christmas yet May. Why are you-" He stopped suddenly, smelling the air. His posture straightened, his head snapping up and he looked all around. This was just slightly confusing. I'd never seen him act like this.

"Do you smell strawberries?" he asked. So he could smell my perfume.

"Yes, I-"

"Where are they?" He asked, cutting me off.

"It's my new perfume," I said.

"Really?" he questioned, sounding slightly disappointed. I nodded, wondering what was up with him. He stepped closer to me, putting his arms around me and reeling me towards him. I blushed as my body made contact with his. He lowered his head down to my neck and I could feel him breathing in and out against it.

"You do smell like strawberries," he said. He made no move to let go and so I stood there awkwardly as Drew continued to sniff my neck.

"Um…Drew?" I questioned.

"Yeah," he murmured.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Smelling," he replied.

"Why?"

"Because it smells good."

"Can you let me go now?"

"Why?"

"Because I need to get on stage now."

"Oh right, sorry." He let me go and stepped back.

* * *

><p>"Solidad!" I called, spotting my pink-haired rival. I ran to her quickly. It was after the contest and I had won it, gaining my 3rd ribbon. It was surprisingly not that hard. Drew was pretty distracted and Solidad had decided to sit out this one.<p>

"Hello May!" She called back cheerfully.

"Don't say my name!" I exclaimed, "Just quick, hide me." I jumped behind her and I heard Solidad laugh.

"What are you hiding from?" Solidad asked.

"Drew," I replied.

"And why, may I ask, are you hiding from Drew?" She questioned.

"He's been following me around all night," I answered. I peeked out from behind her and saw Drew coming towards us.

"Oh no, here he comes," I whispered, "don't tell him you know where I am." I ducked down behind the benches.

"Solidad!" Drew yelled.

"Hey Drew," Solidad said.

"Have you seen May anywhere?" he asked. I crossed my fingers. Don't give me away, I silently prayed in my head.

"Um…I saw her a while ago, but she's gone again. Why?" Solidad replied.

"No reason," Drew said dismissively, "ok bye Solidad. I'm gonna see if I can find May." I heard his footsteps fade away again. Solidad peeked over the bench.

"He's gone," she told me, "care to explain why he's so determined to find you?"

"I think it has something to do with my new perfume," I replied, "for some absurd reason, I think Drew really likes it." Solidad picked up my wrist.

"You put it on your wrist right?" she questioned. I nodded and Solidad brought it to her nose, quickly smelling it.

"Is it strawberry by any chance?" Solidad asked, a funny smile on her face.

"Yeah," I said, "it's a new one and I love it already."

"Ahh, that would explain it then," Solidad said, nodding her head and chuckling slightly.

"What?" I asked.

"It doesn't surprise me that he never told you," Solidad said, shaking her head.

"Told me what?" I asked.

"Drew absolutely loves strawberries. He has no resistance to it," Solidad said laughing, "He probably just wants the smell. That's why no-one ever has anything relating to strawberries in his presence. He tends to go a little crazy for it." Crazy huh? For strawberries. Hmm. I smiled, an amusing idea coming to my head.

"That's a little different to what I expected," I said, "now I gotta go Solidad before Drew finds me again. See you later."

* * *

><p>The moment I walked into the room, I saw Drew's head snap up. He looked around frantically. Exactly the sort of thing I wanted. I had made sure to put on lots of strawberry smelling perfume so he could smell it from a distance. Just when he was about to focus on me, I moved. He looked around, confused again. I had purposely come, even though I wasn't competing in this one. I had watched the rounds and now I was backstage. Teasing Drew was going to be fun.<p>

"Hey Drew, what's up?" I heard Solidad asked.

"I smell strawberries," Drew answered, still looking. He got up and started walking to where I was. I ducked behind someone and moved until I was on the opposite side of the room. I peeked out. Drew was looking extremely confused again, something that looked slightly adorable on him.

"I swear it was right here," Drew muttered.

"Are you sure?" Solidad asked, "Could you just be imagining it? I can't smell anything." What? How could she not smell it? I had almost drenched myself in the stuff. Ok, that was a little bit of an exaggeration, but I had put on quite a lot. Solidad turned to where I was and winked at me. She did know! She was helping me! Why? I had no idea.

"I swear it," Drew said, "I can smell strawberries. Is May here? She was wearing it last time."

"I haven't come across her yet no," Solidad answered. Solidad was good. Good at twisting her answer so it wasn't quite lying, but it sounded like it. Maybe I had to take lessons.

"It's coming from over there," Drew said, pointing to where I had hidden, "but I was just there."

"Drew, you know you look quite ridiculous," Solidad laughed as Drew made his way closer to me, smelling the air as he went. I suppressed the urge to giggle. Solidad was right. He looked quite strange. I moved again. I wasn't going to be caught quite yet. Maybe Solidad could help me. I took out my Pokégear.

_'Are you helping me?'_ I typed. I sent it to Solidad. I saw her check it. She smiled and typed something back.

_'Yes I am. You'll need it. Drew can get pretty crazy when he doesn't get his strawberries.-Solidad'_

_'Great. Can I ask you to get his spare hotel room key for me please? I'm going to give him a little strawberry surprise.'_ I typed pushing send.

_'Ok, but I hope you know what you're doing. I did warn you.-Solidad'_

_'Thanks. I'll distract him with my smell.'_ I pushed send one more time. I covered a gasp, realizing Drew was getting pretty close to my new hiding spot. I moved quickly. I heard Drew groan.

"It keeps moving Solidad," Drew grumbled, "every time I get close, it moves again."

"Like I said, are you sure you're not just imagining it?" Solidad asked, creeping up to him.

"No, I'm not imagining it," Drew said, "it's really here and it annoying me." Drew turned again. Solidad slipped her hand into his pocket and pulled something out. The key, I was assuming. She quickly withdrew her hand as Drew rounded on her.

"What were you doing?" he asked, "Were you just searching in my pockets."

"Chill Drew," Solidad said, "you've a thread loose and it's bugging me. Hold still a moment." Drew obeyed and I heard a quiet snap of string breaking.

"All better," Solidad said. She looked in my direction when Drew turned again. She made a deliberate motion of throwing the key behind the couch. I nodded at her and moved again. Drew was getting close anyway. I snatched the key. And quickly headed out.

"Aww, it's gone completely," Drew complained.

* * *

><p>Headed backstage to where Drew was. I wasn't wearing any strawberry perfume this time. I wanted a normal conversation with him today without him trying to smell me. I had still somehow managed to win this ribbon.<p>

"Solidad, you won't believe it," I heard Drew say, "Last night I got back into my hotel room and I could smell strawberries. I searched for an hour to find it was coming from under my bed, only to find a small strawberry scented air-freshener." I giggled slightly at hearing that. So it had worked.

"I bet that drove you crazy," Solidad said.

"You told me that May wanted to meet me there," Drew said, "but she wasn't there."

"Well, that's what she told me," Solidad said. I giggled again. I had texted Solidad to tell Drew that I was back at his hotel room. I really wasn't. I'd left as soon as I'd hidden his strawberry smelling surprise and I was going to ask him about it today, but it looks like I didn't need to.

"I swear she's purposely doing it," Drew growled, "she found out didn't she?"

"Well Drew, you know you're not exactly subtle about it," Solidad said sarcastically, "and why would May be teasing you?"

"I don't know!" Drew exclaimed, "But she's driving me crazy!" Now was time to make my appearance.

"Hey guys!" I called. Drew jumped in surprise at me behind him. He whipped around to face me.

"Did I scare you Drew?" I teased.

"No," he lied, "I wasn't scared." Yeah right.

"So, I got some snacks and I was wondering if you guys wanted to join me?" I asked. I winked twice at Solidad.

"Yeah sure," She said, "Drew and I will be happy to come eat with you."

"Solidad, really?" Drew said, "You know I eat alone." I linked one arm with Drew's and the other with Solidad's. Before he could protest again, I dragged them both out.

"Come on," I said, "you're being antisocial."

"Yeah Drew," Solidad agreed.

"Since when do you both gang up on me," Drew muttered.

"We're girls," I pointed out, "we gotta stick together."

* * *

><p>"I seriously hope you know what you're getting yourself into," Solidad whispered in my ear as I sat down on the picnic blanket I had set up.<p>

"Sure I do," I whispered back. I opened the picnic basket. I pulled out a few dips and opened them painfully slow, spreading them out. I then took out a packet of crackers, a packet of chips, some cheese and some cut up vegetables.

"You don't mind this," I said, putting on my sweetest smile, "You see, this is the best sharing food I could think of."

"What if we hadn't shared with you?" Drew asked.

"I would've found somebody," I said. I picked up a carrot stick and dipped it in the avocado dip. I put it in my mouth and bit down.

"Well, aren't you going to eat as well?" I asked, grinning brightly. Solidad shrugged and started eating while Drew cautiously eyed me before finally giving in as well. Perfect. I reached behind me and skilfully opened the last container I hadn't put out with one hand, drawing out a bright red strawberry. I waited until Drew looked up before biting down on it. Drew's eyes widened.

"Where'd you get the strawberry?" he asked, "Are there more?" I shrugged, not giving him a direct answer. I had four more to total up to five if you included the one I'd just finished. Drew eyed me again before going to pick up a cracker. I reached in and got another strawberry. I brought it to my lips, this time biting into it before Drew looked up. He froze, the cracker halfway to his open mouth. I licked my lips and popped the rest of the strawberry into my mouth. Drew put the cracker into his mouth and ate it quickly.

"Can I have one?" he asked. I shrugged again.

"You can have another carrot," I said, handing him one. He took it. I reached behind me again and pulled out another strawberry. By now Solidad was watching with amusement in her eyes.

"Mm," I mumbled as I bit into it. Drew scowled, biting down on the carrot and chewing mechanically. I covered a giggle by getting another strawberry. Drew gave me a look and I just grinned. I bit down on the strawberry, letting a little bit of juice run down my chin before licking it up again. Drew whimpered slightly. Solidad snorted very uncharacteristically as she tried to keep from laughing. I quickly shoved the rest of the berry into my mouth to keep myself from laughing. Drew was so funny like this. If only I'd thought of this sooner. I made a big show of sucking the juice from my fingers. Drew whimpered again. I bit my lip and took my last strawberry in my fingers.

"This is my last one," I said. Drew looked at me, his eyes silently pleading me to let him have it. I waved it under my nose, making a big deal of breathing in its smell. Drew whimpered loudly. I held it in my fingers and twisted it slightly, as if inspecting which angle to eat it on. Drew groaned now and shot me a glare. I slowly, very slowly, brought it towards my lips. Before I could though, I found myself flat on my back, Drew leaning over me. He held one arm tightly against the ground. The other hand, the one with the strawberry, he held tightly around the wrist, hovering slightly above my face. His knees were pressed either side of my body, making it impossible for me to roll away. His feet twisted in slightly, somehow managing to keep my legs on the ground. He had pinned me to the ground. I heard Solidad chuckling, probably at my shocked expression. I was not expecting him to do that. He brought my hand closer to his mouth and I realized he was intending to eat the strawberry from my fingers. I couldn't let him. I had gone so far already to tease him, he couldn't just do this. I opened my mouth and let the strawberry drop. It landed in my mouth. Lucky. I was sure if it had landed on the ground he still would've eaten it. I almost laughed at his annoyed expression as I slowly ate it in front of him. Oh how good. He was so close, but so far from getting one. Juice spilled over my cheeks and I didn't bother to lick it away. I'd need to wipe it away because of how much there was. I couldn't fit a whole strawberry in my mouth at once, it was only natural it overflowed.

"I wanted that," Drew said, scowling.

"Too bad Drew," I said, "It's gone now. Looks like you're not getting any." Drew glared at me. It was then I realized just how close together we were. I felt my cheeks starting to heat up. If anyone didn't know what had happened before this, they would get the wrong idea. From our positions, apart from Drew's scowl, it would look like he was going to kiss me. My heart sped up at that thought. Drew leaned closer, smirking. My eyes widened. What was he doing? I could feel his breath on my cheek. I then felt something else on my skin. Something that was also warm, but was wet and solid. My eyes widened and I blushed even more if that was even possible. Drew was licking me! His tongue ran along where the juice had spilled over, drawing up my cheek towards my lips. What would he do when he reached my mouth.

"Ah…D-Drew?" I stuttered. He stopped, just a centimetre short from the corner of my mouth. He froze completely, his eyes widening as if he only just realized what he was doing. Quicker than I could blink, he pulled his tongue back into his mouth and sprang off me. He got up. His face was pale and then he blushed, his face burning red.

"Uh…" he said. He turned and to my surprise he ran. He bolted out of the park and down the street faster than I could imagine was humanly possible. I blinked a few times, wondering if that really just happened. Solidad laughed as she held her hand out to me. I took it and she yanked me to my feet, handing me a napkin to wipe the rest of my face.

"I warned you that Drew could get a little crazy over strawberries didn't I?" She said, laughing.

* * *

><p>Drew's eyes widened when he saw me. He had been trying to avoid me. I could tell. He had been hiding all night, but now I had found him. You would've thought that after what happened in the park, I would've learned my lesson and stopped, but I just couldn't. Teasing him like this was so fun. It was great to finally have an advantage over him like that. It had never happened before. I had gotten a few of his embarrassing moments from Solidad to tease him with, but all that happened then was a slight blush, a flick of his hair and a snide comment to cover it. But that was before. This was now. I had purposely dressed the way I was. I was going for the ultimate tease. I had dressed in all red, little gold sequins over my top resembling seeds. Instead of a bandana, I wore a green beanie that was made to look like the leafy part of a strawberry. I not only smelt like a strawberry now, I looked like one as well.<p>

"Hey Drew," I called. He walked to me, his eyes still significantly larger than normal.

"Arceus May, what are you wearing?" He asked. I made a show of twirling around in front of him, showing off my outfit.

"I'm wearing a top, a beanie, a skirt, a-"

"Don't be smart with me. Why are you a strawberry?" he asked, cutting me off.

"Don't you like it?" I asked innocently smiling at him, "I really like strawberries. It smells great too." I waved my wrist under his nose, making sure he smelt it before I pulled it away teasingly and put it behind my back.

"You're killing me you know," he said.

"Whatever do you mean Drew?" I asked innocently. I pulled out my the final thing to add to it. Strawberry flavoured lip gloss. His reaction would be interesting. His eyes widened again as I unscrewed the cap and he caught the strawberry smell coming from it.

"Arceus," he muttered.

"What's wrong Drew?" I asked, still keeping my innocent smile, "It's a bit girly for you, but do you want some?" He stared at me as I applied the lip gloss slowly over my lips. Drew clenched his fists tightly. I rubbed my lips together before I opened my mouth, letting my lips pop. Drew lunged forwards and I found myself hitting the wall with a thud. Before I could protest, I found my mouth covered by his. My squeak of surprise was muffled as his lips moved against mine. I froze in sudden shock. Drew was kissing me. Of all the things I thought could happen, this did not cross my mind. He pulled away, his breath warming my face even more as a furious blush stained my cheeks.

"What was that for?" I asked, "Why'd you kiss me?"

"You know I love strawberries May," he said, "I mean come on, you've been teasing me for the past what? 3, 4 day? You put lip gloss on for goodness sake. What did you think was going to happen?"

"Uh…I don't know?" I said honestly. I actually had no idea what I thought he would've done.

"Exactly," he said, letting me go and looking at the ground, a light blush on her cheeks.

"You could've resisted," I said, crossing my arms.

"I have no resistance to two things," he said, "happens when those two things are mixed together, I can't control my reaction."

"A-and what are those two things?" I asked.

"Well, strawberries is one on them," he whispered, "You're the other." He turned and walked away while I stood there, blinking and taking in what he said. He couldn't resist me? And he couldn't control it? Did that mean he? My eyes widened. He liked me.

"Wait Drew!" I yelled. I ran after him and caught his arm.

"What?" he asked.

"I have an answer," I said.

"Yeah?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow, "I'm surprised you figured it out that quick. I was thinking I'd have to wait for the next contest for the answer." I smiled at his indirect admittance for being curious.

"So don't stand there," he said, "what was this answer you're talking about?"

"Hang on a moment," I said. I reached into my bag and took out the strawberry lip gloss again. I applied a fresh coat over my lips and grinned at him. He chuckled and shook his head.

"You could've just said," he whispered, leaning close.

"What fun would that be?" I shot back, "You always use indirect methods with me." He nodded his head thoughtfully before lowering his lips down to mine again. Maybe temptation was the right name for my strawberry perfume after all. At least to Drew.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, this is what comes from my insomnia. I'm sorry for Drew being just a little OOC. It couldn't be helped. Like I said, insomnia gives me the craziest ideas. I'm so sorry that there was no Destiny Drew chapter for today. I didn't get to finish it because I have to go on camp and I got a little distracted. There will be no upload tomorrow either as I will be in the middle of nowhere on an overnight camp (which sucks in my opinion). Please forgive me guys and don't hate me for it. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can, but I have no promises. Anyway, tell me what you think of Drew's crazy obsession with strawberries. I found it funny to write, (even if it is crazy), was it funny for you to read?**


End file.
